


Ka No'eau

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [45]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst Blowjob, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), M/M, Post-Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Danny’s always been at his most beautiful when he’s vengeful – he shines his brightest when at he’s at the epitome of his violence.





	Ka No'eau

_“What’d I just tell ya, huh? What’d I say?”_

 

 

Steve blows him on the way to the airport, Danny’s fingers fisted in his hair as $18.5 million and Danny’s dead brother rest in the back. Afterwards, Danny’s crying as he pulls Steve up and kisses him wet and sloppy, Steve clutching at Danny’s bloody shirt.

Danny’s always been at his most beautiful when he’s vengeful – he shines his brightest when at he’s at the epitome of his violence.

Steve licks into him, tasting copper and hate and grief and _Danny_ , and, god, he can’t get enough as Danny _burns_ through him.

 

 

_“Look at me – look at me. Look at me.”_

 

 

Danny takes his brother back to New Jersey to bury him and Steve takes the money back to Hawai’i. Steve tells himself it’s not smuggling and that no one can tell just by looking at him just how much blood’s been shed this trip (nor how much more Steve was willing to spill on the off-chance of cheering Danny up; Steve would paint Honolulu for Danny’s smile).

Steve returns to Chin what was burrowed, tells him to send it back to wherever it came from, as Steve himself reburies the rest.

Then, when it’s done, Steve sits back and waits for Danny to come home.

 

 

_“Look at me.”_

_A breath._

_A half-step back._

_“That’s it.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming they gave Chin back the money. I haven't gotten that far. So if it's wrong, I apologize.
> 
> Edit, Feb 12: lol @ past me for being so naive.


End file.
